


This is Gospel

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Armie is immortal, Armie's POV, Hand Kink, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Timmy is not, idfk why I wrote this, if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I could only focus on his breath, his hands, his chest pressed against my neck. I was drowning and flying and falling all at once. Imploding and exploding. A star being born and a star dying. He was everything, and I was nothing.





	This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Quick explanation y'all: this was (just like the previous fic I uploaded) originally written as a part of an original story I was working on. This one being called 'Horns'. I was reading through it yesterday because I decided to turn it into a screenplay because why not. Anyway, I found this chapter (chap 29) and reading it I just felt like it would be an amazing stand-alone fic.
> 
> SO YEAH, in this fic Armie is a demon living in Hell and serving the Devil. Timothée is a mortal who was kidnapped by the Devil and given to Armie as a gift. More or less.
> 
> Ignore how it doesn't make sense and enjoy this angsty piece of fiction.

Timothée brought me onto the roof that night to cheer me up after the failed excuse of dinner. I guess I could need some cheering up after hearing from the Devil himself that I had failed him. That if I continued failing, he'd kill me.

He told me we would be stargazing. I couldn’t resist. How could anyone resist that smile and those eyes? He was gorgeous in every aspect. From the way his fingers moved so gracefully, like a dance, to the way his voice sounded during breakfast right after he woke up. So deep and passionate that it made me weak. 

It was a clear night, just like any other. Never a cloud in sight. Stars decorated the sky and painted Hell in a light daze. I didn't know much about the stars or the constellations, had never really paid them any thought.

Timmy was waiting for me when I got to the roof. There was already a telescope set up and a bunch of books scattered around him. Somehow he looked taller with only the telescope to compare with. He looked breathtaking even from this distance, even from behind.

“Tim?” I said as I approached. Timmy immediately turned around with a chipper smile. “So, stargazing?” I continued once I reached him.

“Yes!” He squealed. “I didn't know the stars here were different. I didn't realise until yesterday! So I immediately began studying them, of course.” Timmy said. The light and enthusiasm in his voice, in those eyes, forced a smile onto my lips. “It's beautiful, Armie. You have to see it.” 

“Okay.”

Timothée moved immediately. He put a hand on my back, and I exploded. An inferno of feelings and confusion. Another hand on my arm grounded me, pulled me down. Tamed me to obedience. I put my eye against the telescope and looked at the sky. It was a blur of colours and blinding light. A mess, much like me. Although I could never compete with the beauty of it. I loved it. Or was it the feel of Tim's breath on my neck that I loved? I couldn't tell, but I shivered.

“Cold?” Timmy asked me. Don't move don't move, please Tim, just don't move.

“No. Just amazed.” I said quickly. Don't move.

Timothée moved, of course he did. I wanted to kill him, pull him closer and run away at the same time.

“Here, let me change it a bit.” He said then. Timmy put his hand on the telescope lever and began adjusting it. 

My eyes did not stay on the stars. They locked on his hands. Was it possible to love someone's hands? I wasn't sure. But Timothée's hands deserved worship. His long thin fingers and the way they do gracefully danced as he moved them. When he traced the rim of his glass during dinners, I always stared like a moron. There was something about this stupid mortal that made me want to… oh, I don't know. Die. Every time he touched me I imploded, exploded. I cried out for his touch and yearned to have his warm skin against mine. Forever and always.

“There we go.” He said and one of those hands was on my back again, guiding me to the telescope.

It was a new, equally gorgeous mess in view, but I couldn't see it. I could only focus on his breath, his hands, his chest pressed against my neck. I was drowning and flying and falling all at once. Imploding and exploding. A star being born and a star dying. He was everything, and I was nothing. 

Then it hit me. It hit me like a physical blow, shoving me off the roof and down, down onto the ground. It crushed me, crushed me under the weight of the stars and the sky, the ground and the sea, Heaven and everything above.

I was in love. I loved him. I loved Tim. Timmy. The boy who sinned. The boy who was gifted to me and served me. I loved him.

“Armie?” He mumbled, lips right by my ear. I shivered. Tim was doing this on purpose. This mortal dickhead was seducing me.

“Tim…” I turned my head to the side slightly. His breath fell hot on my lips and he let go of the lever to grab my waist. “Timmy.”

“Armie.”

“Kiss me.”

“Okay.”

His magnificent hands cupped my cold cheeks and pulled me, drowned me, into a kiss. I melted into him like hot wax until we were one. A tangle of hands and lips, dreams and wants. 

I loved him. I loved him I loved him I loved him.

I wanted to scream it. Cry it to the stars. I wanted to pull him down with me into the black abyss of immorality and spend every second with him. It was selfish. I couldn’t rob him of his life and take every second of his hard work from him. That would be a truly horrific thing to do.

So I didn't. I didn't do anything.

I kissed him, and then I ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this messy excuse of a ,,,,,,, text.
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
